monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Witch/Irma
Irma is a friendly Ice Witch. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Make it freezing...” “That warmth, I'll steal it...” “I'm an Ice Witch... This snow and ice is my own.” “Where did these angels come from... I can't coexist with that bunch.” “I have a coexistent relationship with the Polar Bear Girl. I give her clothes, and she gives me fish and fruit.” “It's kind of annoying when my hair gets frozen...” “My magical power increases when I'm in a cold place. I wonder if I can become stronger in the North or South Pole...?” “I've never been through the snow caverns. I don't even know what lies beyond them.” “I've never heard of a fire witch... I wonder if fire is incompatible with the power of a witch.” “There is no such thing as an Ice Spirit. Ice is shared with Undine for now...” “This is freezing magic I condensed into a magic stone...” (+1 Frigid Blue Ice Stone) “This money, take it with you...” (+ 2050G) “Take this magic crystal...” (+1 Spirit Crystal) “I wonder if I could get some holy water...?” (Give 1 Holy Water) *Yes – “I give you thanks...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “You're colder than I am...” “I wonder if I could have some money...?” (Give 1230G) *Yes – “I give you thanks...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “You're colder than I am...” *Not enough money – “...You don't have any on hand.” “I wonder if I could have some ice cream...?” (Give 1 Ice Cream) *Yes – “I give you thanks...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “You're colder than I am...” “Why have you come to such a remote place...? Do you like being cold?” *I like it – “Really... Try not to freeze.” (+10 Affinity) *I hate it – “Then, go away...!” (-5 Affinity) *I'm cool – “I'm also cool...” (+10 Affinity) “Who do you think is the best among the famous witches..?” *Mephisto – “The Magic Advisor of Grand Noah... Aside from that, there's a story that she and the yoma Mephisto are the same person.” *Succubus Witch – “She boasts the greatest magical power among succubi... Her knowledge of magic also seems to be considerable.” *Ice Witch – “Me...? I think you're giving me too much credit...” (+10 Affinity) “Ice magic is useful for many occasions. For example...” *When preserving food – “Right... It's very convenient for preserving food.” (+10 Affinity) *When you're burned – “If you don't use it well, that may unnecessarily increase the damage you take.” *When you need to freeze a dead body – “ You think of scary things...” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know...my weakness?” *Weak to the fire attribute – “Yes, fire is my weakness... So don't use too much.” (+10 Affinity) *Vulnerable to physical attacks – “I'm not particularly weak to physical attacks...” *Weak to those who are kind – “What is this... They're not strong, but...” (+10 Affinity) “What do you think is necessary for a witch...?” *Crystal Ball – “You could say you'd better have one. Because it also helps with mental concentration...” (+10 Affinity) *Broom – “It is a popular myth that a witch rides on a broom. But there are also witches who use them for fun...” *A grudge – “It appears that the remaining witches of legend used the power of grudges, but... Today's witches are almost the same as magicians.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Irma: “Don't take me to any warm places... I'm just fine with freezing.” With Oyuki: Irma: “Snow youkai... I envy that you've possessed the power of ice since birth.” Oyuki: “You are a witch... It's strange that someone would wish to obtain the loathed power of ice.” Irma: “It is a magnificent power for me. Do you not like the power of ice...?” Oyuki: “This power keeps humans and monsters away... Everyone dislikes the cold...” With Esmeralda: Irma: “The highest rank of ghost... I'm a little envious of that power.” Esmeralda: “To envy my grudge... You must be a witch.” Irma: “Can you share a bit of your grudge with me? I want to take it in and make that power into my own...” Esmeralda: “With your living body, it would be best if you gave that up...” With Knoot: Knoot: “Cold...” Irma: “Why do you feel cold, girl? Even though you live in a cold region...” Knoot: “No no, stay away...” Irma: “Does it get cold when I approach you? I've done a bad thing...” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Irma: “............” Irma makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 2nd Action: Irma: “I wonder if an ice age will truly arrive soon...” Irma is complaining to herself... happens 3rd Action: Irma: “Do...do your best...” Irma is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 4th Action: Irma: “Ha...hachoo!” uses Freezing Breath 5th Action: Irma: “I'll give you this.” Irma presents a gift! Ice Cream Category:Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Stealth Changing Line Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2